danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Itoku Akiba
June 11 |chestsize = 86 cm |bmi = 18.4 |mbti = ESFJ |blood type = O |likes = Fall |dislikes = Summer |nationality = Japanese |event participated = Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing |crest = Lie |execution = |fate = |affiliation = • Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th |previous affiliation = |status = Alive |sexuality = |marital status= |allies= |enemies = |relatives = Unnamed parents |debut = Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia |face claim= Shibuya Rin |voice actor = Tomatsu Haruka |creator = }} Itoku Akiba (いとく 秋葉 Itoku Akiba) is a student in Heavenly Born Academy's Class 85th, a participant of Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing, and the holder of '|(嘘の紋章 Uso no Monshō)}} featured in Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Itoku is the (超高校級の「カウンセラー」 chō kōkō kyū no “kaunserā”), a calm and kind-hearted girl who never fail to improve the lives of despaired people who almost give up. History Important! The History and Personality sections were written before a major development change made by the author. As such, some aspect written down here may not appear in the upcoming story. The author doesn't want to write anything new because he aims to make you learn more about Itoku directly in the story. Thank you Early Life Itoku lives in a rural town with her parents. She is an only child and dearly loved by her parents. Her family is neither rich nor poor, it is a modest family but they lived a happy life. Her father is a farmer and her mother is an elementary teacher. Since her childhood, Itoku learned to live independently without relying too much on her parents. She is a sweet and very obedient child, traits that normally loved by the neighborhood. Although most of her friends like her, there are a group of delinquent child that hates and despise her existence in the village. Heavenly Life of Mutual Killing Creation and Development 'Name' ---- Her given name kanji, 秋葉 akiba, means "Autumn leaf" while her last name, いとく itoku means "Life." Appearance Itoku is a slender, fair-skinned girl with green eyes and long brown-hair tied slightly by a red lace. She wears a black winter sailor-fuku with a white lapel and blue ribbon, with a matching black skirt. She wears gray socks and brown shoes.Appearance description written by Bubble. Akiba Itoku (00).jpg|Itoku's full appearance. Personality Itoku is a nice and caring girl. She loves to smile and shares everything that she has, including love and emotional knowledge. Her top priority as a human being is to help others that need her, especially people with mental breakdown. Her sweet loving soul makes all people around like her. Itoku was born with a natural talent as a skilled counselor. She tends to listen to her friends' problem and always could give them the right solution and emotional support. Because of this, she has many best friends that rely on her and lesser enemy. If you wanted to find a person with full of spirit and love, Itoku is the person that you find. She is the motivator of the group and won't let her friend to feel down, always helping them and pushed them to overcome many obstacles. Incredibly, she has collected many quotes from different sources and could easily memorized all of them. She is very thankful that she can live to devote herself in rebuilding and shaped the humanity towards a greater good. In the Introduction Day, it was shown that Itoku acts like a big sister toward Sasahara Naoki. It is implied she's also using this big sister persona to her fellow classmates. Itoku lives as a happy and carefree girl. She likes everything that is girl-related such as flowers, pastel, gossip, and fashion trends, although she is not obsessed with them. She loves them for two reasons; first because things that mentioned above is a part of her life and second, she needs to know because they are a common knowledge that normal girl should know. It totally helped Itoku in counseling teenage girls. Things that she's obsessed with are tea, books, diary, and her research. These four things are things that Itoku mainly do beside counseling. Reading good novels, writing her research while drinking a cup of milk tea, or writing her journal accompanied with a hot cup of green tea greatly relaxed her mind and brings her a complete tranquility. The only bad trait about her she doesn't know how to treat her own problems. In fact, she is quite closed about her personal problem and only opened up to people that really, really close to her, such as her friends that grow together with her since childhood. Talent Super High School Level Counselor Itoku is a talented counselor and has a natural gift for being intelligent in social and emotional. During her time in junior high and previous high school, she opened a Counseling Club. She mentors the member of the club by giving them motivational speech and how to become a good listener/counselor. As a social butterfly, Itoku can read people's mind easily only by observing people's emotion or behavior. Because of that, she is very sharp and know how to make a good and comfortable conversation with her client. Her motto as a counselor is to become her clients' best friend that always be on their side, especially during their breakdown. Only complains problem and talk to Itoku for ten minutes can make you feel that she has been your best friend for many years that is very irreplaceable. Though she's a good counselor, Itoku's true expertise is counseling teenage girls around her age. Relationships Quotes List of Roleplay *The Introduction Day - The First Group. *Heavenly Born Academy x Extremist Arc, a collaboration with Bubble featuring Killing City Life Survivors. Character Poll Status Poll= Should the author keep her alive or dead? I want to see this girl alive! A beautiful and kind-hearted girl sounds dead to me. |-| Fate Poll= What kind of fate that she'd met during the mutual killing circumstances? Itoku may become the true protag! And furthermore... She's definitely going to survive the ordeal! Too kind for me. So... she'd get killed by the other, maybe? Kill someone! Because I'd never trust a kind girl in eternity. A good act from the start to fool others... Truly one of the mastermind's trait. Trivia *Itoku's dislikes toward summer's heat is an irony because she was born in the middle of summer. *Her face claim is Shibuya Rin from . References Navigation Category:Dangan Ronpa: Heaven's Insignia Characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:Gemini Zodiac Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Social-based Talents Category:Talent: Counselor